


Freeze Time

by merryghoul



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Dandy couldn't buy the Tattler twins from Elsa, so he bought Jimmy and Pepper instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Elsa had just acquired the Tattler twins for her troupe. No way was she going to sell them to Dandy. Elsa thought the Tattler twins would be worth the money Dandy was offering to purchase them, and even more. They'd be her stars, at least for a little while, until Elsa would be the star of her Cabinet of Curiosities once more. 

But there was no way Dandy and his mother, Gloria, were leaving the show without one of Elsa's monsters. Before Elsa could offer an invitation for Dandy to talk to the Tattler twins themselves, Dandy asked “What if I wanted to buy someone else?”

“Mister Mott, I have already told you that my monsters are not for sale.” 

“Five thousand dollars for the Lobster Boy.”

Elsa knew how Jimmy liked to escape the freak show whenever there wasn't a show, covering his hands and dressing up as a greaser so he could go into Jupiter without being noticed. If she lost Jimmy, it wouldn't harm her plans of being a star again with the aid of the Tattler twins. “Why don't you ask him?” She kept her defiant tone for Dandy. “I'll find him for you.” 

 

Elsa found Jimmy in his trailer after he buried the policeman he killed. To lure Jimmy to the tent, she said there was an emergency, mandatory meeting in the main tent. Pepper was passing by Jimmy's trailer when Elsa mentioned the fake emergency meeting. Pepper noticed how still the other trailers were. She sensed other people weren't aware of the emergency meeting. Pepper hid behind Jimmy's trailer and followed Elsa and Jimmy as they went back to the main tent. She had a feeling Jimmy would need her help some time in the future. 

 

“Five thousand dollars for you, Lobster Boy.”

“I'm not leaving,” Jimmy said to Dandy. “My home is here, not with you.”

“Ten thousand dollars.” 

“No.” 

Dandy walked to Jimmy and stood in his face. “I know what you've done,” he whispered.

“You don't know me.”

“You go to Tupperware parties. You finger women.”

Jimmy blinked. He turned pale, although there was a part of him that was relieved Dandy didn't know about the policeman. He lowered his voice. “How do you know that?”

“You hear things when you sit in doctors' waiting rooms.” Dandy grinned. “Either you let me buy you or I tell Elsa your secret.”

Jimmy put a scowl on his face, but said nothing.

“Fifteen thousand dollars for the Lobster Boy. Not a penny more.”

“Fine. I'll take it. You bought me for fifteen thousand dollars.” 

Dandy clasped his hands and started running around the tent. “Mother, I have my very own freak!” 

Pepper ran out in front of Jimmy. “Take me.”

Elsa ran to Pepper. “Pepper, how did you know about this?”

“I heard you and Jimmy. I don't want Jimmy to go. Take me!” 

Jimmy squatted to meet Pepper eye to eye. “I have to, Pepper. It's for the good of the show.”

Pepper hugged Jimmy. “If you go, I go.”

Jimmy nodded. “Alright, we'll both go together.” Jimmy stood up and addressed Dandy. “Will you take fifteen thousand dollars for the two of us?”

“I don't want the two of you. I want you.”

“Fifteen thousand dollars for the two of us or there's no deal.”

Dandy stamped his feet. “All right. I'll buy you both. But the pinhead better not cause any trouble.”

“I won't cause trouble,” Pepper said to Dandy.

 

Even though Dandy wanted the Tattler twins, he figured out a way to make Jimmy useful. On the other hand, he didn't want anything to do with Pepper. All Dandy could figure out to do with Pepper was to give her a new bow for her hair and a new pink shirtwaist dress that fit her. He had Pepper sit on his fainting couch in his room.

When Pepper was taken care of, Dandy turned his attention to Jimmy. “Now that Pepper's taken care of, I need tending to, Lobster Boy.” Dandy pointed to his stage in his room. “Behind that stage is a bathtub, a bucket, and Old Spice soap on a rope. Fill the bathtub up and wheel it out here. I need a bath.” 

“Why can't Pepper do it?” Jimmy raised his hands at Dandy. “Do I look like I can get a good grip on a spigot?”

“I can do it, Dandy,” Pepper said.

“This is the work of men, not women,” Dandy said. “Now go and fetch my tub.” 

Jimmy grumbled and went back behind Dandy's stage. There, he struggled with the spigot and faucet over Dandy's tub. After a while, Jimmy was able to fill the tub. It took Jimmy another while to push the filled tub into Dandy's room, but Dandy was able to do it. 

While Jimmy was preparing Dandy's bath, Dandy also went backstage, to a changing room, where he stripped out of his clothing and into a robe. Dandy was standing in his robe by the time Jimmy arrived with the tub. Dandy stepped into the tub when it was still.

Jimmy worked the bar of soap into a lather to the best of his ability. He applied the soap the best he could all over Dandy's body, covering his upper torso and his arms. Pepper looked on at Jimmy bathing Dandy,. Dandy's smirks as Jimmy bathed him didn't sit well with her, but she said nothing.

“You're not scrubbing well enough,” Dandy said to Jimmy.

“I don't have ten fingers, Dandy.”

“Give me the soap.”

Jimmy handed Dandy the soap by its rope. Dandy managed to manufacture an accident with the soap, letting it fall into the tub, between his legs.

“Oops. Could you get that for me, Lobster Boy?”

“You're not opposed to me touching your dick?”

“You're my servant. Get my soap, servant.”

“You can't get your own soap?”

“No.”

“I'm not going near your dick, Dandy.”

Dandy grabbed Jimmy's hand and forced it near Dandy's crotch. “Get my soap, servant.”

“Stop!” Pepper said.

“Or what?” Jimmy said, not paying attention to Pepper.”

“Stop!”

“Or I'm breaking your fingers into little pieces.”

“Stop!”

Dandy stopped moving as he was about to force Jimmy's hand closer to his crotch. He was about to say something to Jimmy. Judging by Dandy's eyes, it didn't look like Dandy was pleased at Jimmy continuing to resist his advances. 

“Pepper, what did you do to Dandy?”

“I stopped him.” 

“How did you do that?”

“I don't know.” 

“Well, can you see if you can make him let go of my hand?”

“I can try.”

Dandy let go of Jimmy's hand. Otherwise, he was in the same position Pepper froze Dandy in. 

“Pepper, is that why you came along with me? To save me from Dandy?”

“Yes. Dandy's bad.” 

“I think we should get out of here and go home.”

“Dandy might find us.”

“We've got no other place to go, Pepper. We have to go home. I'll deal with Elsa when we get back. Oh, and do you think Dandy's mother is frozen, too?”

“I don't know.” 

Jimmy ran to Dandy's couch and took Pepper off of it. They crept around Mott Manor. Indeed, they found Gloria, as well as the Motts' maid, frozen by Pepper's sudden superpowers. Jimmy and Pepper were able to make a clean break to the Motts' front door and back to the Cabinet of Curiosities. 

 

Jimmy and Pepper ran as much as they could, taking breaks hiding away from the road that lead to the freak show. They didn't care how much dirt and grass stains were staining their clothes. They knew the only safe place for them to be around Jupiter was the Cabinet of Curiosities. It was past dawn when the two made it back to the Cabinet of Curiosities. The cast was getting ready for their next show when Jimmy and Pepper returned. 

It was Elsa who met Pepper first. Her genuine shock at seeing Pepper caused Elsa to run to her and hug her. “Pepper, my darling, why are you here?”

Elsa looked up. In front of them was Jimmy. He was so angry he was turning red upon seeing Elsa. 

Elsa put a nervous smile upon her face. She approached Jimmy. “Jimmy! Welcome back.”

“Elsa, we need to talk,” Jimmy growled, ready to lay into Elsa for selling Jimmy to Dandy.

**Author's Note:**

> sweetcarolanne, I took some liberties with some plot elements from Freak Show for this AU. I don't think Dandy knew about Jimmy at those Tupperware parties early on in the season, but I felt it was a way to get Dandy to blackmail Jimmy into going to Dandy's house. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
